


A Leak in Last Night’s Dream

by IICherryColaII



Series: Picture Perfect Fairy Tales - a collection of poems [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Poems, Poetry, Sad, Tragic Romance, inspired by fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IICherryColaII/pseuds/IICherryColaII
Summary: Inspired by fairy tales, but you know without the happy ever after, cause who likes that?
Series: Picture Perfect Fairy Tales - a collection of poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962010





	A Leak in Last Night’s Dream

**A Leak in Last Night’s Dream**

It’s slipping between her fingers, it’s dripping down the drain

And disappearing out into the sea

The sea of dreams, forever gone and never reached

But drops remain

Of a face, beautiful and fanciful,

A girlhood love never to be seen

And so, she weeps, and the tears join the sea

For she will never be reunited with the girl of her dreams


End file.
